


Prima Nocta

by Pelwrath



Series: Prima Nocte [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelwrath/pseuds/Pelwrath
Summary: Abby asks her neighbor Vince, who she's known for seven years, on a date. Her brother informs her of Vince's secret, which has her plan a memorable evening for him and her.





	

PRIMA NOCTA

“I don’t understand.”  
“Understand what, sis.”  
“Oh, Allen, I didn't know you were in the room. I don’t understand your friend, Vince.”  
“What mystery about him has escaped your keen insight?”  
“I’ve given hint after hint. Enjoyed the view and pretty sure that he reciprocates, in a rather cute and shy way. Yet, he hasn't asked me on a date. He might be more your type?”  
“He does and he’s not.”  
Abby turned around and looked at her younger brother. “You sound so sure.”  
“I am. First, he’s had, two girlfriends. He's dated several girls since he and Carol broke up. I even asked him out. He didn’t freak out, laugh or make funny faces. He just told me that guys don’t do a thing for him sexually or romantically. Said he was very flattered that I found him that way. Then he asked if I wanted a beer. Oh, about two days later, he mentioned that he likes you, a lot. That was almost a year ago.”  
“Why didn't you tell me that then?”  
“You were with Chris or was it, Walter, at that time.”  
“You didn’t tell him about me, did you?”  
“Tell him what about you? That you’re an icky thing covered in koodies? No, but I did encourage him to ask you out, just like I asked him. To your question, no I didn't tell him that you liked him.”  
“If he does like me…He must be afraid I’d turn him down.”  
“I'm sure, yet he might also be afraid you would say yes. It will be quicker if you ask him on a date.”  
“How do I do that?”  
Allen just looked at his sister giving her a quizzical look. “Since when haven't you known how to do that? I'm not helping you ask Vince out. Maybe you’ll have better results than I did. If he says yes, I’ll tell you a few of his likes.” Allen joined his sister at the window. Vince was almost done cutting their grass.  
“Such a hot day must be over 90 outside.”  
“Right, and he'd probably enjoy a cold beer.” Abby went downstairs, still wearing her blue one-piece swimsuit, from earlier. She heard the riding mower being driven into the garage and she poked her head out the door.  
“Vince, come in and I’ll pay you and I set a cold beer out for you.”  
“Sure Abby, after I clean up and put the weed eater away.”  
Vince came into the kitchen a few minutes later. Abby noticed his eyes making a quick up and down of her body.  
“The money is on the table, under the beer.”  
“No problem, I’m glad to help, the money will become pizza and beer, in a few weeks anyway,” Vince picked up the bottle, taking a swig as put the twenty in his pocket.  
“Yes, your mom told me you’ll be going to school for another year. Why?”  
“I decided to continue on and get my masters in chemistry and a teaching certificate, to compliment my bachelor’s degree in Environmental Science.”  
“That’s fantastic, Vince. Good luck to you. Now would do me a small favor?”  
“Sure, what do you need to be done, Abby?”  
“Kiss me.”  
Vince, almost spit out the beer in his mouth but was silent for a few seconds. “Kiss you,” he replied.  
“Yes, give me a meaningful kiss, I promise I won’t tell.”  
Abby’s heart was beating faster as Vince walked over. His ears were beet red and he was shaking. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, for about ten seconds, a very bland kiss, which disappointed Abby.  
_He's very nervous._ She broke the kiss and looked at him as she placed her beer on the counter.  
“Vince, I’m not your sister or your cousin. I’ve seen the glances you give me and, to tell you the truth, I’ve given you more than a few, as well. I like you, you’re an attractive guy. I'm pretty sure you like me, based on the looks you give me. That was a practice kiss, so give me the kind of kiss you’d give a girl you like.”  
She looked Vince in the eyes and they both moved to have another kiss, Abby was ready and as he kissed her, she quickly ran her tongue around his lips. He opened his mouth and her tongue darted in, searching for his. When found, they danced together. Vince’s arms slowly began wrapping around her shoulders as her arms enveloped his neck. Abby’s hands slowly playing with his hair.  
She briefly parted her lips inviting his tongue to enter her mouth as it dragged along her lips and returned the favor by diving into her mouth, tracing along her teeth and exploring her mouth. A few soft tingles ran across her nipples, as Vince’s chest began pressing into them. _Vince is a better kisser than I thought, actually above average. He’s nervous, I wonder…_ Abby slightly pressed her hips against his, moving sideways and feeling the bulge that had developed. Vince’s body stopped moving when she did that. She pulled her hips back as she thrust her tongue as far into his mouth as she could and Vince started swirling his tongue around hers. _Nice and now is a good time._ Abby, broke the kiss, catching her breath, Vince doing the same, their arms were still wrapped around her other. His eyes were the most unusually beautiful shade of amber coupled with amazement and anticipation.  
“Vince, would you care to go on a date with me tonight, dinner and then a show at the auditorium?”  
“Really,” Vince whispered.  
She kissed him lightly, “Yes.”  
“I’d like that very much.”  
“Good, be back here about 6:30. We’ll get dinner at a nice restaurant near the theater. The dress is semi-formal, no need to wear a suit.”  
“That sounds great. I'll be back about 6:30.”  
Vince backed away, Abby eying the bulge in his shorts, as he turned, going back to the garage. She watched as he walked across her front yard, home, which was next door.  
Abby heard clapping from the stairs. “Congratulations, Miss Robinson,” Allen said.  
“Stop that. I’m 25 and he’s 21, no big deal. Now, tell me about Vince.”  
“To a point, I still want to leave you with the ability to do more than stare at each other or lock lips. Ask away sis.”  
“He doesn’t have a girlfriend at college, does he?”  
“Nope, his last girlfriend, Carol, goes to the same college and lives in town, but that ended last year and I don’t know why. Next.”  
“What’s his favorite color?”  
“Didn’t expect that one let me think…Purple.”  
“What kind of girls does he like?”  
“Nice ones, with a brain, personality, and sense of humor.”  
“Will you watch the twins for the weekend?”  
“The weekend is it! Sure, mom, dad and I will be glad to. Do I tell the why?”  
“Some of it, I don't want them barraging me with questions about a first date. Is there anything else that I should know?”  
“Okay, not much that I can think of right now, but if I do, I’ll call. Now, I’ll get a weekend bag for the kids while you make reservations and plans.”

Abby called the restaurant and made reservations for 7:15 pm. Then she called work about using one of the upper booths at the auditorium.  
“Okay, I’ve got their bags and toys, we’ll be leaving.”  
“Not yet, matchmaker, I need an opinion about a dress for tonight.”  
“Will you listen or are you just asking,” Allen said.  
“I’ll listen.”  
“Okay, show me what you want to wear.”  
Abby and Allen, upstairs to her bedroom, she disappeared into her closet and came out with a red dress with a V-plunging lace neckline. It had a side slit that dragged on the floor.  
“You said semi-formal, not the red carpet.”  
Next was a nice corset type, black but lacy.  
“Well, it's nice but that's fuck date, not a first date. Even if that's what you have in mind.”  
Her next dress was a black, body-hugging dress. It covered the breasts, stopping just above the nipple but had lace from there to shoulders and down the arms halfway to the elbow.  
“That's the one, a little demure, yet a little sexy. Now, let me get the twins out of here. I'll call if I think of anything. Relax and enjoy yourselves.”  
Abby had about three hours to pick some things up, and still be able to get ready. She changed then went to the grocery store. She noticed that Vince's car was gone _I hope he knows what semi-formal is._ She got a cheese tray with dip and a white wine. Then to the mall, for something intimate and purple. Her first stop didn't have anything she liked. As she headed to the next store, her phone rang, “Andy on video chat probably remembered something.” She answered, “Yes Andy did the twins break something?”  
“No, they're fine, but did you want them to break something? I remembered a few things about Vince that might help. First, he's not a big makeup guy. He doesn't hate it but he's also not used to seeing ladies in heavy or very noticeable makeup. Remember, most of the time he's seen you, it's been casual. He's a good sense of humor, but you know that. He's on the introverted and passive-aggressive side and not the best at picking up clues or flirting. One other thing, what was that...oh, he's a virgin.”

Abby stopped walking, “You're kidding me Vince is a 21-year-old virgin! Shit, now what the hell do I do? I'll call and say something came up and I have to cancel.”  
“The hell you will, Abby. You asked Vince out because you like how he looks and acts, right?”  
“Well, yeah, but a virgin, I mean...”  
“Why should that change anything? I'd say you were planning on getting laid, why would his status change that? It might even make the evening a bit more interesting. Now, I've no advice to give except, both of you be comfortable. If you ask about it, he'll know I told you. Now, finish shopping and have fun.”  
_I'll kill Andy, the next time I see him. He knew that all along and never told me until now. Morgan! She'll be able to help.”_  
She called her good friend Morgan. “Hey, dear what are you and Kyle doing tonight?”  
“We don't have any plans why?  
“Would you two like to see a show with me and my date at the auditorium?”  
“Sure, who is it, Sam from the gym or the new manager at my store who's been flirting with you?”  
“Neither and if Kyle is in the room, leave I need to talk privately.”  
“I'm alone now tell me the details.”  
“It's my brother's friend my neighbor, Vince. I asked him out today.”  
“Hmm, yes that cute guy, going to college. No, you’re rocking the cradle, he's what 19?”  
“He's 21 but the problem is and my brother just told me, he's a virgin. What do I do? You've had at least one.”  
“OMG, you're going to punch your first V-card, good for you Abby. I'll tell you this, you need for him to tell you that, or be so nervous and fumblingly, you can ask why. The bumbling virgin from the movies doesn't exist. He's got some experience, just not with tab P into slot V. Talk to him, make eye contact, and flirt with him. Since you asked him out, you like what you see in and about him. When you do it, make it about and for him. Take the lead; he'll be nervous, thinking about what to do otherwise.”  
“Thanks, Morgan and don't tell Kyle anything, he'd say something stupid.”  
“Relax, I'll handle Kyle. I'll send you some web sites to check out.”  
“I was going to get something intimate but...”  
“You do just that, remember, his VFT doesn't have to be tonight, it can be in the morning or tomorrow night.”  
“Okay, I will thanks.”  
“Great and I call dibs on the first person you tell about the VFT when it's done.”  
Abby reached her favorite store and found what she was looking for, a medium purple bustier corset with scanty lace under-panties and a more demure outer set of panties.  
When she got home, she noticed that Vince's car was back. She put the cheese tray and wine in the fridge and went upstairs. She tried the lingerie on, made a few adjustments and hung it up in the closet. While taking her shower, she thought about the situation. _Vince is a good kisser, so Morgan's right, he probably does have some experience and why shouldn't his VFT be a memorable one. Okay, eye contact, conversation, flirt, remember what I like about him, why is he a virgin. But haven't I always wondered what it would be like to have a virgin? This would be a fantasy for me._  
Her phone alarm buzzed for the thirty-minute alarm. _Okay, I'll check those sites Morgan sent about this, the internet has everything._ Abby briefly read through a couple of sites and finished adjusting her dress when the doorbell rang.  
She went downstairs and opened it. Vince hadn't disappointed. He was wearing new blue jeans, a gray button down shirt with a thin cloth white tie and wearing a black blazer and shoes.  
_He looks really nice, and he likes what he sees as well. His eyes have made two trips over me while his smile, slowly grew larger. Nothing else has grown yet. He has something behind his back._  
“Please, come in,” she said as she led him into the kitchen, hoping that this view was as well received as her front. When she reached the kitchen she spun around her arms ready to wrap him up, that she almost crushed the flowers he was holding, three roses a white, pink and red.  
“For you Abby though they don't compare to how you look tonight,” Vince said as he handed them to her.  
“They’re beautiful, Vince. That's so thoughtful and very nicely said. Let's put these in water. There's a vase above the refrigerator. Then you can tell me what cover of GQ you walk off of?” Abby, in her bare feet, was 5'8”, with three-inch heels on she was looking down at the 5'9” Vince.  
Vince bobbled the vase but managed to keep it from hitting the floor.  
“Nice catch. Fill it about two-thirds with cold water. I'll trim the stems and get the packet ready.”  
After putting them in the vase, she slid them to the center of the table.  
“Thank you very much, Vince, that was very sweet of you. Now, where I was before I almost crushed the flowers.” Abby, slinked over to Vince, planting a seductive, slightly wet kiss on his inviting lips. _He is good at this, a little nervous but not apprehensive. Good._  
Abby was enjoying the multiple kisses when Vince, caught her lower lip, between his and sucked on it. _What other enjoyable surprises does he have for later?_  
“Okay, enjoyable as this is, we have a table with our names on it, waiting. I hope you don't mind but I asked a friend of mine and her live-in to join us at the auditorium, Morgan and her boyfriend Kyle.”  
Vince was looking at her, his half smile and a twinkle in his eye. She starred at them  
“That'll be fine; I look forward to meeting your friends.”  
“Okay, what's on your mind?”  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“Maybe or it might have been a good guess.”  
“I'm just happy that you asked me, I was too scared to ask you.”  
“Why? Did you think I'd turn you down?”  
“That or say yes, being turned down would've been depressing but, saying yes, well I hope my being nervous doesn't show or that I mess tonight up.”  
Abby kissed him. _That's actually very sweet and he's being honest, his eyes are on mine, not my body._  
“I figured such. I don't think you'll do anything bad to mess our date up. Now, let’s head out for dinner.”  
They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to a table for two, in the back, near a window. Abby noticed the quick glances they were getting and smiled. Vince pulled her chair out for her to sit. The waiter handed each a menu.  
“Thanks, dear. Vince, you know what you want?”  
“Steak would be fine, I guess wine but, I'm not very familiar, so go ahead and order for us both.”  
“Okay,” Abby ordered a steak with garlic mashed potatoes and green beans for Vince and a Julianne salad for herself.  
They talked about his staying in college for another year and job prospects. Vince suggested that Abby pursues a pre-law degree and become a paralegal and/or a labor relations specialist. The firm she works for might pay for her education. She might be able to do it on-line, and he even offered to help. There were some light jokes before then Abby decided to focus the conversation.  
“Vince if you don't mind, why you don’t have a girlfriend?”  
“I guess that Carol, my last girlfriend, no longer wanted to be with me,” he was dipping his fries multiple times and had stopped looking at her.  
“Why don't you? Your very attractive and personable, it would seem to me that guys would be all around you.”  
Now he's looking at me.  
“Well, many do, until they discover I have two kids. That sends most running. Some are only looking to get lucky. I've been asked out by a few married guys. There have been several since Ted died but nothing ever worked out. My dating life was rather different than most girls when I was younger.”  
“Different? How so? Mine was simple; I only had one date in high school. I kind of made up for it in college, though.”  
“Well, my first boyfriend was Bob, I was thirteen, and he was almost seventeen. I lost my virginity to him the night of his eighteenth birthday when I was fourteen. I dated around, no guy really catching my interest until I meet Ted. Morgan's boyfriend, Kyle, was at college and she took me with her one weekend. I was seventeen, Ted was twenty-one. He just swept me off my feet. We married the next year, the twins the year after. He died three years later. Dating isn't that easy with kids and a job.”  
Vince reached his hand over and she took it, their fingers entwined. “You've done an excellent job as a single parent, Abby. That's one of your beautiful qualities.”  
“Okay, why just one date in high school. I remember you being a shy but decent looking guy and yes, you're far better looking now,” as she squeezed his hand.  
“I don't know. I asked many out but they never said yes.”  
“That makes no sense. Tell me about one time they said no.”  
He paused and took a drink of wine. “Okay. There was Mary, in eleventh grade. We had the same lunch and English class right after. We talked every day and worked on a few papers together. I asked if she'd like to go to a movie. She said no. I said okay and walked away.”  
Abby stopped chewing for a few seconds. “I see that you never got the teenage dating manual.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You were supposed to ask her for another night, and then she would have said yes.”  
“But if she liked me why didn't she say she was busy or suggest another night?”  
“Don't know. Now, you said you made up for that in college.”  
“Yes, the girls there some said yes. My first girlfriend was Alice, the end of my freshman year and the start of my sophomore year. I had several for a month or so, then Carol, that ended last year. I've been in between for a while.”  
“Well, one more. You know I was fourteen my first time. How old were you?”  
Abby saw his face go white and he put his fork down and stopped holding her hand.  
_Uh oh, I did this the wrong way. He's embarrassed._  
“Vince, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry,” as she reached for his hand and he let her hold it.  
“No, I'll tell you and no need to be sorry. You see, I haven't had a first time yet. That's why Alice and Carol broke up with me.”  
“They dumped you just because you're a virgin?”  
“I guess, one night Alice and I were enjoying each other and I told her I was a virgin. She stopped kissing and looked at me and said, “Vince, you don't need to lie to get me in bed with you, just ask.”  
Carol just laughed and said “Wow, another male virgin on campus. Jerry Falwell’s college doesn't have this many. Well, word got around rather fast. One friend of mine, when she heard, asked if it was true. She said she had talked with her fiancé and it would be okay if she was my first.”  
“Vince, are you mad about it or at me for asking?” He was still holding her hand and the color was returning to his face. He was looking at her eyes.  
“I was mad in high school, but no longer. I was mad that others thought I was a liar. I was mad that being a virgin was such a big deal, that an engaged girl, asked her fiancé if she could have sex with another guy. Mad at you? No way, you just asked a question after telling me about yourself. You looked me in the eye, your holding my hand. You said nothing about it and I'm having an enjoyable night, you've made me laugh.”  
“Good, now what’s your favorite color?”  
“Color, what an unexpected question, purple is. Though the way you look in that dress, black is a very close second.”  
“Oh, you're a charmer.”  
Dinner finished and she asked Vince if he wanted dessert.  
“How about we get some gelato at a place we passed a block or two before this place?”  
“Okay, but I've got dinner, as I asked you out.”  
“I've got the tip and gelato.”  
“That’ll be okay.”  
They started walking to the auditorium, holding hands. Vince started humming a tune that was a little familiar to Abby.  
“Are you humming a song?”  
“Yeah, trying to decide which better fits you tonight.”  
“Do I get a chance to provide an opinion,” as she leaned over and kissed him.  
“Maybe, but it is the song that I think, fits you. I'm torn between, Pretty Woman and Long Cool Woman.”  
Abby faked a pouty face, “You don't think I'm pretty. Boo who boo who?”  
“I've decided, Long Cool Woman in a black dress, in honor of our date. Besides, you're always a pretty woman. Oh, would your friends like to join us for gelato?”  
“That's very nice of you to ask, I'll find out.”  
They reached the auditorium; the show playing was “A Funny Thing Happened on the way to the Forum.” Abby saw her friends, she and Morgan hugged, Kyle, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then Abby turned to Vince.  
“Vince, this is my best friend, Morgan and her boyfriend, Kyle.” Vince shook Kyle's hand and gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek. She caught Kyle's look of surprise when that happened.  
The four of them went inside and up to the private both. There were two small couches. Kyle said, “I'll get us something to snack on. Babe, what do you want?”  
Morgan replied, “A ginger ale, dear.”  
“Vince, what's your poison?”  
“I’ll have a Rootbeer.”  
“You're welcome, kid. Abby, you want a cherry coke?”  
Abby quickly looked at Morgan, who just tapped her chest.  
“I'll have a seven-up if you don't mind. Morgan, why don't you get some nachos or other munchies?”  
“That's a good idea, Abby.” Morgan got up, going with Kyle.  
Abby sat on the rear seat, Vince sat next to her.  
“They look like a nice couple.”  
“Oh, they are, been together for about seven years now and have a little boy.” Abby pulled her legs onto the couch and snuggled up to Vince as he placed his arm around her, they kissed, her tongue grazing his lips.  
Kyle and Morgan returned, with drinks and nachos. Abby noticed a smile on Morgan's face.  
“Aren't you two the cozy couple, which isn't a bad idea. Sorry, it took so long, but Kyle was talking, didn't watch where he was going and he spilled some pop on his pants and got some cheese on my dress.”  
“You'll still be able to join us for gelato after the show, won't you?” Vince asked.  
“No, I'll need to get this dress cleaned to avoid a permanent stain.” Abby caught the glance of death, Morgan was giving Kyle. _It doesn't look like Vince caught any of that. He's not tense anymore and I'm looking forward to later at home. Why should I wait, a little tease might be in order._  
While resting her head on Vince's shoulder, she finger crawled her hand over Vince's leg. Her fingertips slowly dragged along the length of his penis. The response was quick, she felt the warmth of his neck and the increasing beating of his heart.  
She noticed his glances at Morgan and Kyle. She lifted her head to his ear, saying softly, “They can't see. Do you like this?”  
Vince just nodded his head up and down and Abby kissed the ear and licked his ear. It felt like Vince was going to boil. His hand squeezed her other hand, tightly. Abby's fingertips discovered why, his jeans over the tip of his cock, were a little damp. Abby stopped rubbing and reached up to hold his hand that was on her shoulder, as she adjusted to sitting next to Vince, instead of curled up.  
The rest of the show was very enjoyable. Vince relaxed and told a few funny one-liners. During the last intermission, he and Kyle went to get drinks, Morgan and Abby went to the ladies room.  
“I'm sorry, Abby, I told him, so blame me. Kyle said he'd be good, I guess he couldn't resist. I punished him.”  
“Don't worry, I don't think Vince caught it. So what do you think?”  
“He's nice, darn good looking and he likes you and you're so damn cute together. He's smart, Kyle's commented on that. If I wasn't with Kyle, I'd be so jealous and envious. Now, I'm just happy for you, you're smiling tonight and that's good. Remember, when you can, I'm the first to get the blow-by-blow details,” as Morgan winked at her.  
“Okay, Morgan, you've punched a few what...oh, V-cards. What can you tell me to help me make it great for him?”  
“Time, go slow, make him know you like him.”  
“Okay, but I've told him that and I make eye contact.”  
“It's sweet you do that now but I mean when you start to get intimate. However, before that, talk to him about it, what he wants and doesn't want, likes, dislikes and what he doesn't know about.”  
“Okay, thanks, we'd better head back.”  
After the show ended, Morgan and Kyle went home, while Abby and Vince went for gelato, it had gotten a little chilly, so Vince put his blazer around Abby's shoulder.  
“Thanks, but how did you know?”  
“Goosebumps, you had goosebumps,” as he kissed her, a few soft, quick kisses, which Abby returned. They walked about a block and stopped to wait for the light to change. Vince turned to her and said. “Abby, I'm having a great time. Dinner was very enjoyable, I was even okay telling you about me. The show was great and your friends were nice. Look at me, I'm shaking and scared but Abby, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”  
_What the hell do I say! He's so sincere. It's our first date and he asked that. Yet, I've known Vince for several years, he's good looking, no better than good looking. He's good with Jane and Tom, but two years of college, he's my neighbor, and what will his parents think?...I'll think on it, seriously._  
“Vince, you're a great guy and even though it's our first date, I'll let you know. I'm very flattered you asked,” as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a nice, long and deep kiss. “You're pretty good at kissing.”  
“Thanks, I just did what you've done some and added it to what I knew. Just so you know, you're by far the best at kissing, I've ever had the pleasure to kiss.”  
They continued on to the gelato store. Abby went to the ladies room and Vince was seated at a both. Abby sent a quick text to Morgan that Vince asked her to be his girlfriend. The reply was, and you said? She replied-MAYBE. When she came out she heard her name, “Abby Douglas.” she turned and saw and an elderly man, who she recognized.  
“Why, Pasquale DiRenzio, so nice to see you,” as the hugged. “How's your daughter doing?”  
“Thanks to you and your legal friends, she doing just fine. Now it’s your turn.”  
“I'm on a date and we came in for some gelato.”  
“My brother owns this place and I help him out, for you, no charge, show me your date.”  
Abby looked over and saw Vince talking to a waitress. Abby recognized the waitress’s body language, she was flirting, big time, with Vince. _I guess I should be flattered but why am I jealous?_  
“Pasquale, that's my date, Vince, talking with the waitress.”  
“Oh, so that's Vince?”  
“You know Vince?”  
“No, but the waitress, Carol does. She told me about this boyfriend she had, Vince. She dumped him but a few months later realized she shouldn't have. I can get you a different waitress if she a problem?” Abby watched as Carol handed Vince a piece of paper but Vince didn't take it. He just shook his head no and gave it back to her.  
_That's the best thing you could have done, future boyfriend._  
“No, she's not a problem but no free meal, Vince said he was paying so please let him.”  
“Then, I'll see you get the large size for your order,” he said with a smile and gave her a hug.  
“Thanks, Pasquale.”  
Abby went to their both, lightly bumping into Carol, as she slid in next to Vince, giving him a kiss.  
“Did you order yet dear?”  
“No, waiting for you.”  
“That was sweet of you, let’s get a large hot fudge Sunday and two coffees.”  
“Why one?”  
“So we can share silly, besides I've got some snacks home.”  
They shared the large sundae and laughed, the only mishap was when some ice-cream fell on Abby's dress.  
Walking to the car, Abby asked “Dear, why do you call me attractive and beautiful? Aren't they the same?”  
“To most, they are. To me, attractive is how you look, dress, and show your stuff. Beauty, that comes from the heart and mind.” as he touched her chest and head. “You're a single parent, doing one hell of a job raising two great kids a full-time job and you took the time to look better than any dream I've ever had. Does that answer your question?”  
“I have a favor to ask...will my new boyfriend kiss me.”  
Their arms enveloped as their lips touched and parted, their tongues briefly danced.  
Vince's eyes opened and he said, in between kisses, “Did you say boyfriend?”  
Abby gave a sultry “Yes and would my boyfriend like his new girlfriend to be his VFT, tonight?”  
“VFT?”  
“Your Very First Time.”  
“Yes I would, Abby.”

“Just so you know, I'm very glad you said yes to our date and when we get home, if I can keep from tearing your clothes off, we'll talk about our VFT.”  
I just want to tease him, so I ran my hand, lightly on the inside of his leg and he adjusted to that. Then I went for his manhood, which was growing inside his pants. I stopped after a minute or so, grabbing his hand and kissing it, then licking a finger.  
“Relax and enjoy tonight, don't say anything now, when were home.”  
Once they were inside the door, Abby tossed her purse on the end table. She turned around, grabbed Vince's face as she pushed him against the front door, and sucked his tongue into her mouth. She ran one hand against his cock as one leg raised up and wrapped itself around his. Her arms pulled his blazer down to his elbows as she continued to kiss and lick his lips. His breathing was fast and shallow.  
Abby pulled back and looked at him. His beautiful amber eyes were large.  
_He's scared and never expected what I did, crap, okay girl, slow down now._  
“I'm sorry dear, I was just showing how attractive and desirable you are to me and I got a little carried away. I'm going to change out of this dress. There are a cheese and veggie tray in the fridge, along with a bottle of wine. Put those on the table, we'll talk when I come back down.”  
In the bedroom, Abby quickly removed her dress, then put her lingerie on and a long sleeved shirt, using all the buttons. She checked in the mirror,  
_Can't see what I'm wearing under the shirt._ Abby made some quick mental notes, flushed and heard the downstairs toilet flush as well. When she entered the kitchen, saying,  
“This isn't too casual, I hope. How does it compare to my dress,” as she sat at the table. _His eyes are undressing me. Well, his hands will have the opportunity, a little later._  
“Please, sit. Now about tonight,” she said as she took a piece of cheese, dipped and ate it.  
“I was surprised when you told me you're a virgin, but that never changed that I really do like you,” as she reached over and held his hand.  
“If I asked you to stop, would you?”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you believe that if you asked me to stop, that I would?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“So, no reason to ask, before either of us do something to each other. I do have a limitation. While we're downstairs, we stay outside each other’s clothes. This is for us to explore each other. It's not a race, it's a journey. Tell me, Vince, what fantasies do you have about your first time.” She picked up a carrot, dipped it and slowly slid it into her mouth, removing the dip. Vince's eyes were moving from her eyes to the carrot.  
“I want to make sure I give you as much pleasure as you give me. I'd hoped for an experienced lady to show me and that she liked me for me.”  
_He's so sweet and means what he says, so adorable and those amber eyes are so seductive! It's so hard to let his clothes stay on. My pussy is getting a little wet._  
“Vince, as for giving me as much pleasure as I give you. That's admirable and I'll hold you to it...later. For now, just so you know, both people having an orgasm at the same time, is rare. In fact, it's only happened to me four maybe five times. Now, if you mean that you want me to feel pleasure and enjoy being with you, that could well happen. Tonight is about me making sure your very first time is as enjoyable for you as possible. You'll have your opportunity, in the near future, to see that I do as well. Remember your reaction to what I did at the show?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, that's an average reaction. You'll be having new sensations and experiences. We'll be teasing, kissing, touching and having sex with each other. You could come fast, might even take a while getting hard, but I do promise you, that you'll get better,” Abby said in a reassuring tone.  
Abby dipped a carrot and placed it in her mouth, the dip on the end sticking out at Vince.  
“Eat it.”  
Vince leaned over and enveloped the carrot with his mouth, and sucked the dip off, pulled the carrot out of her mouth and ate it.  
“Your turn.”  
Vince did the same, saying,  
“Go ahead.”  
Abby placed her hands on his face, her tongue slowly slipped out of her mouth, and swirled around the carrot, as she produced a soft humming from her throat. Her tongue became coated with the dip, as it retreated into her mouth. Leaving the dip on her lips.  
“Clean my lips of the dip.”  
Vince did so, his tongue started to lick the dip, when she just grab it with her mouth, sucking hard on it and swirling her tongue around his, before letting go.  
Did you like that?”  
“Very much.”  
The two of them spent some time feeding each other cheese, carrots, and celery, even after the dip was gone. They shared a glass of wine.  
_Vince learns fairly quickly, to which I'm pleasantly surprised._  
Abby stood up, and grabbed Vince's tie, pulling him out of the chair. “Time to move to the couch.”  
Abby playfully pushed Vince down onto the couch as she sat on top of him, legs on either side. She moved her hands to grab his as she lowered herself onto him, and moved his arms above his head. She whispered in his ear, “Remember to enjoy as we explore each other. Sexy talk is a turn on, along with soft noises. Listen and respond to how your body feels and moves.”  
She licked his ear, blew into it before she kissed her way down his neck to his mouth. Their lips locked in a hot bout of kissing. She rolled onto her right side and slowly slid her leg up along his. When she reached his dick, her knee continued going up his hard cock. Vince exhaled as her knee moved down his cock. She left her leg resting against Vince's groin.  
“That feels good, Abby.”  
While kissing his neck, her right hand traced around his ear, while with her left hand, traveled around his chest. Vince's hand move to her breast, lightly squeezing, then pulling on the nipple. He moved to kiss and lick her neck, then blew on it. _Like he's blowing out a candle, it’s turning me on, slowly and I'm enjoying this as much as he is._ Abby's pussy was getting wet, so she ground it against his cock. His hands continued spending an enjoyable time on her breast. She directs his mouth to hers as they sucked on each other’s tongue.  
“You're turning me on, Vince.”  
Her left hand went down to his groin and she began to use her fingers to tease and tantalize his nicely sized hard-on, Vince had.  
“Oh, you’re so large dear, do you like this.”  
“Oh God Abby, my dick feels like it's going to explode, but..”  
“But what? Do you mean, do I like what you're doing?.”  
“Yes, please don't stop.”  
“You're doing very well turning me on, as you massage and play with my tit and nipple. Would you like to kiss my tit?”  
“Yes, but you said we had to stay outside the clothes.”  
“Yes and you can still do that over the shirt.”  
_He tensed a little, he's never done that before._  
Vince's mouth went to her tit and he blew on it before he began kissing it while massaging it with his hand. Abby shifted to being more on her back, allowing him access to both. It was awkward, his inexperience showed but it did feel nice, his tongue, swirling around her nipple, outside the shirt.  
“Oh, Vince, my tits feel very good.”  
She moved her hand down between her legs, feeling her dampness as she moved her hips, causing her hand to rub against his hard-on and her pussy.  
_I'm so hot and he's so large. I want to feel that explosion!_  
She wanted more, so she took his hand and brought it down to her vagina. She placed his hand over her outer panty's and began moving it up and down, slowly, until Vince got the pace, she let go of his hand and he continued, doing only what she had shown him. _I don't think he's ever touched a pussy before, not to mention a wet and horny one. He's nervous._ His hand began rubbing her womanhood like it was a breast and this was too hard. “Softer dear. Yes, that's better, oh that feels so good, you’re turning me on by kissing my ear and neck like that. Now it's your turn.”  
Abby's hand went to Vince's noticeable bulge and she began rubbing it, lightly, slowly as her mouth took his in, her tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth, he'd suck her tongue, when it was in his mouth. She let it linger when he did that.  
Her ministration to his cock was causing Vince to take shorter breaths, his hips began moving against her hand. Abby's mouth locked on his, her one arm, wrapped in his hair pulled his head closer and her other started to rub and squeeze his cock. She felt the wet spot develop and smiled, then Vince said,  
“I'm going to come, Abby.” But his body had taken control, he stopped kissing and caressing her breasts, she continued tracing her tongue on his lips, as his hips continued thrusting against her hand.  
“Don't stop paying attention to me, dear.”  
Vince resumed kissing and touching. It wasn't bad but it wasn't the same.  
_He needs this and I want this. We're both turned on._  
Abby was teasing, rubbing and squeezing his cock and felt it tighten as Vince's body tensed,  
“That feels so good. Abby, I'm coming,” as his cock exploded in his pants as Abby kept working it, she felt three more good spurts and a couple of small ones while rubbing his cock.  
“Oh Vince, that was so good, feeling you come with my hand on your nice hard penis. Four very nice blasts of cum. I'm looking forward to having you inside of me.”  
It took Vince a little to settle down, with Abby giving him small kisses all the time.  
“Vince, look at me, then kiss me.”  
“I'm sorry I hope..”  
“Hope what, dear? You ejaculated into your pants, so what. I told you that would most likely happen and it did bring me pleasure. Do you remember my wet pussy? Well, you caused that and it was enjoyable. I promise you'll last longer the next time. Remember that tonight is about you. There is nothing for you be sorry about. We've been kissing and touching for a while before I did what I wanted to. Your battery, so to speak, has been charging since you got here before dinner. My teasing it at the show, my kissing assault just after we got in the house. The teasing with the food. Then our exploring on the couch. I'm surprised you lasted this long. Just so you know, I'm pretty sure your cock is larger than average, which is about six inches, when hard. Please, forget anything you've seen at porn sites or read in erotic fiction. I'm your girlfriend, would I embarrass or make fun of you?”  
“No, but I came very quickly. They called guys like that minute men and that isn't a historical reference.”  
“Relax Vince, and keep looking at me.”  
Vince looked at her, Abby put her hands on his face. “What do you see?”  
“Your beautiful eyes.”  
“Put your hand between my tits and tell me what you feel.”  
“Your heart.”  
“Aren't those where you said my beauty came from? Relax, I'd say you're doing rather well. You are a very attractive man, you make me laugh and I'm very comfortable with you, now it's your turn to do some exploring,” as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to the couch adjusting her position so that he was on top of her. His mouth slowly began by licking her lips, as his hand tentatively squeezed her nipple, with a slight tug. Her mouth opened, inviting his tongue in as she produced a soft moan.  
“That feels nice,” she whispered as Vince probed her ear, blowing on it, as his tongue began a tantalizing trip down her neck. “Hmm, feels good, dear.”  
She felt his hand begin to go under her shirt.  
“As desirable as that would be, right now were staying outside our clothes, you eager beaver.” _And an A+ for effort, I told him not to ask, he didn't and he stopped when I asked._  
Vince sent his hand down her stomach, where he just dragged his fingertips, lightly over her pussy and the inside of her thighs. No attempt to finger her, but surprisingly nice warmth flashed in her clit.  
“Hmm, that was nice, Vince, please do it again.”  
He did and the results weren't like the first time, but were still enjoyable, such that Abby began moving her hips, to his stroking.  
Abby was dragging her fingers down his back and felt goosebumps run down his spine, his back arched just a little, as Vince exhaled...”Oh, yeah..”  
She moved a hand between his legs and discovered he was only semi-hard. _A potential problem._ Abby continued to rub his manhood and noticed little change either way.  
Vince leaned on his side and began tracing her breasts, making a figure eight around them, while continuing dragging his fingers over her moistening triangle, he smiled as Abby exhaled so seductively while staring into his eyes as her hips gyrated.  
_He knows I like what he's doing, from how I react, you’re an observant lover._ His smile increasing as he discovered how wet she was and her hips began moving to his pace, thrusting up, when his hand was near her clit. “Oh Vince, that feels so very good. Get your face down here, kiss me and tantalize me with your tongue.”  
Abby had barely finished when she felt Vince's tongue thrusting into her mouth in a slow hunting mane, across her teeth, and the roof of her mouth. _Okay, he just needs more practice. That was close as I almost said the wrong location. That's for next weekend._  
Abby's arms again went up and down Vince's back, as she began to feel an orgasm coming, nothing big mind you but she wanted it for Vince and for herself. She started moving her hips in a circle as he used his hand to rub her pussy, up and down then in a circle.  
“Oh Vince, that's the way, you're making me feel so good. My pussy wants more, harder, oh yes,” A wave of pleasure washed over her. Vince stopped what he was doing when she flushed her pussy. “Loverboy, when that happens, keep doing it like I did with you.”  
Vince resumed and Abby's hips responded as she grabbed his face, bringing it to hers and she assaulted his mouth.  
Abby rolled onto her side, a few minutes later, playing with his hair.  
“As an FYI, you just did to me, what I did to you. You gave me an orgasm, Vince. Did you feel it?”  
“I did?”  
“Yes, you made me come,” Abby delivered a deep, soft kiss.  
“I think I felt it, you're pussy getting wet and a little warm,” as he kissed her playfully, which Abby returned.  
“Are you enjoying yourself, Vince?”  
“Yes, but I'm also enjoying you.”  
“I'm glad, let's just do this for a while,” as she raised his hand to her mouth, licking his fingers, Vince doing the same to her other hand.  
_It's been a while since I've enjoyed my own smell and taste_  
Vince moved to blow on her breasts and then to her mouth. Abby probed his mouth as she wrapped her leg around his and gyrated her hips, slowly against his, which he returned.  
Their tongues, dancing between their lips. Time was of no importance, as they continued touching, kissing and exploring each other. _Time for stage two, then._

Abby placed her fingers on his lips. “Dear, let me up.”  
Vince sat on the couch and Abby stood up, reaching out grabbing his tie. “Do you still want to do this?”  
“Hell yes, Abby, it's a fantasy I've had,” his smile was almost ear to ear.  
“Not just you. Time to go upstairs then,” she pulled him up, letting go of the tie, as they held hands. When they reached the bedroom, Abby said.  
“This is another step with some guidelines. We'll undress each other. This isn't a race, it's another way to get to know each other and turn the other on. A few rules about the undressing. You can say how you are enjoying what's happening and answer questions that the one doing the undressing asks you. The one being undressed can only use their hands to provide guiding direction. At any time you can stop me, just by asking. Well just go to bed and see about making love later.”  
“Abby, I have a question that falls into the 'about later' category.”  
“Go ahead,” and she kissed him on the lips.  
“Would you want to go to a movie and pizza tomorrow night, for our second date?”  
“Mm, you ask me that just before we get each other naked. How can I refuse, I'd love to. Now, you go first and undress me.”  
He stepped over to Abby, placing his hands on her face. He planted a kiss on her nose, letting his tongue drag to her lips, which he traced, then placing his mouth over hers. His tongue slowly slipping into her mouth, his arms pulling her tight, squarely pinning her breasts against his chest.  
_He's strong yet gentle and nicely turning me on._  
Vince broke the clench and backed a few inches away. He unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, then the next. Abby's breathing became a little faster, as Vince began kissing her neck and shoulder. His hands, one lightly massaging a breast, while the other was playing with a nipple.  
“Is this enjoyable? Am I doing it right?” he whispered in her ear.  
“There is no wrong. Remember to feel how my body responds, listen to the noises I make. Where are my eyes.” _Nice, but too fast, no need to start unbuttoning yet._  
The lose buttons, even in the subdued light Vince smiled, “Abby, purple, my favorite.” He finished unbuttoning her shirt and started caressing her breasts while he kissed and licked her neck. His hands began moving all around her outfit, while his face had moved to her breasts.  
_He's looking for how to untie it, his hands are moving a little fast._  
His hands found the fasteners on the back. He pushed the shirt off of her shoulders, stopping it at her elbows. His mouth enveloping her mouth as he raised a leg up her leg, then slowly back down.  
_OMG! He's doing what I did at the door. DON'T laugh, Abby, whatever you do don't laugh!_  
Abby's tongue returned the favor and darted into his mouth as she let out a soft moan.  
His hands started exploring her body as the shirt, dropped to the floor. He moved behind her, locating the ties, undoing them while kissing the nape of her neck and going down her spine. The corset falling to the floor in front of her, when he finished.  
“Oh, my Vince, that gives me goosebumps.”  
_And it was enjoyably different._  
Vince used one hand to slowly tap/move up her spine, then down, while softly humming a familiar song, in her ear.  
_He's doing incey wincey spider on my spine!_  
Yet, when he got the part of going back up, his hands started to tickle her sides, locating a rather ticklish spot.  
“Stop, please,” came out of her mouth before she realized it.  
Vince did so, immediately.  
_I can't break my rules, even if they were meant for him. I'll get him to do that later. Oh, why does he have to be my first virgin?_  
Vince moved to kissing half way down her spine while caressing her arms and shoulders.  
She felt her temperature rising and a stirring in her womanhood. His hands, now caressing both breasts and nipples, as he nibbled on an ear, blowing on it.  
His right hand started tracing its way down her stomach pausing briefly to encircle her belly button, before slowly and tantalizingly moving to a leg.  
He dragged the back of his fingers over her inner thighs and across her over panties, to the other leg.  
“Oh that's nice, rub my pussy, dear, make me wet!”  
_Very tantalizing, my bush is getting wet and I'm glad I trimmed it. I want to just fuck his cock right now! However, some gentle mentoring for my new lover._  
As Vince brought his hand back across her mound, Abby's hand met it and gently directed it under her outer panties. His hand paused when he felt the lacy and very moist lacy panties underneath. Vince moved in front of her, pulling down the outer panties with his hands.  
_Too fast my tantalizing eager beaver but you'll learn. I'm hot, it feels good, even though he's going too fast for me to fully enjoy this. He's more confident but needs a little direction and didn't understand what I really wanted him to do._  
Abby lightly placed her hand on his near her vagina and directed one of his fingers into her pussy, around the lace, thong like and now wet lingerie panties.  
She moved his finger in and out, then up to her clit.  
“Yes, dear, like that, finger fuck me and rub that clit.”  
Vince, did as she had shown. Abby's hips moved to his pleasurable ministrations  
“Oh God yes. That feels very good dear. Do you feel my passion?”  
“I'm glad you’re turned on and I'm enjoying your pleasing wetness.”

He stopped to lower her wet panties. He knelt down, pulling her panties to her knees, then lifting her leg as he took the panties off. Kissing her legs as he removed the wet obstruction to his fingers.  
_He's doing a nice job, I'll show him how to do a better job. My pussy is feeling very good, unfortunately, he's almost got me naked, I do like seeing the bulge in his pants is back, that earlier problem is gone from his mind. I'll let him continue for a while after I'm naked._  
Vince stood up and began kissing her breasts, sucking in a mouthful of a breast with nipple, blowing and humming on them as his tongue flicked and swirled the nipple.  
“Oh God Vince, please finger me? I want your fingers in my love canal, so I can close the locks on them!”  
He definitely has skill above the waist. That feels so good! God, I just want to grab that cock.  
Vince's mouth changed to the other breasts as his hand moved to replace it.  
“I need to pay attention to both twins, wouldn't want one to get jealous. I'm happy you’re enjoying this.”  
“Yes, I do Vince. You're a good neck and breast man.” Her arms were hovering above his head but didn't do anything.  
_Remember what guidelines I gave, no ripping off of shirts... tonight!_  
One hand returned to her pussy his fingers adding to Abby's pleasure. A wave of warmth, like earlier, but a little more intense, but unexpected, began to build inside of her.  
“Oh, dear that feels so good, keep doing that, a little faster.”  
Vince responded by moving his finger in and out faster, while the palm of his hand on the outside of her pussy, sometimes pressing her clit.  
“Oh, yes,” she gasped as her hips moved against his hand and fingers. Vince moved to behind her and began a kissing and licking assault on her neck and shoulders while teasing a nipple and fingering her pussy.  
_Vince is doing it again. I'm naked and turned on, so why does he stop, even briefly to continue from behind me? His reaction, to what's coming will be interesting._  
All good things come to an end, as her pussy flushed wet, and Vince just stopped moving his hand and started to pull out, but Abby was ready and used her hand to keep his there and moving.  
“Keep doing that, just like earlier, it feels very good when you do that, dear. It's different when I'm naked, isn't it?”  
“Yes, I sure did feel it and it felt, nice and pleasant.”  
“Which means it's my turn to undress you.”  
_Remarkably and enjoyable, you've given me two small orgasms and I've only given you one, even if it was noticeably larger, I'm still behind, which I'll soon correct._

“So, what do you think of your first experience with a naked girl?”  
“I've dreamed of this a few times and well, you are very desirable.”  
“Thanks, did you mean you dreamed of me naked? Did you ever masturbate, while thinking about me?”  
Vince's face became red and he looked at the floor. The bulge in his pants got a little smaller.  
_Why am I always finding the wrong thing to say at the wrong time? His dick just shrank to semi-hard._  
Vince replied, very softly, “Yes.”  
“Look at me, dear. I want to see those oh so sexy and beautiful amber eyes of yours.”  
Vince looked at her, his face devoid of a smile and beet red.  
“Dear, tonight my new, most attractive, desirable and sexy boyfriend, will have the real me, kissing, caressing, licking and loving him. I'm sure the real thing will be far more enjoyable for you and for me. One last thing, I'm so flattered that you did think of me while doing that.”  
“You mean that?”  
“Yes, dear. Now, think on this. Maybe I was thinking about you when I was doing that? Now, it's time for your undressing.”  
_She saw Vince's eye get larger and his look at her changed. His penis will need some attention, but I've relaxed him._  
“Now, are you ready? I've been waiting all day for this moment.”  
“You have?”  
“Yes, I have. Granted, I never expected you to be a virgin or to ask me to be your girlfriend, yet I'm very happy that you are and did ask. Now, is there anything you'd definitely want or like me to do?”  
“You've been doing great all night, so whatever you're doing, just keep doing it.”  
“Okay, then. First, do you like what you see,” as Abby stood there, about four feet away from him, arms akimbo, one knee bent.  
“You’re sexy and beautiful, you bet I really like what I see.”  
Abby sachet over, she ran her hands through his hair, before planting a kiss on his lips.  
_I've always wanted a tie like that._  
She loosened the tie and the top shirt button. Then she kissed his neck, while lightly rubbing her hands up and down his arms. She could feel his skin getting warm, as she kissed his neck.  
_He's nervous, knowing he'll be naked with a girl for the first time._  
She returned to his lips, giving Vince brief kisses as she undid the tie and began pulling it, slowly, one way, and then other. She pulled it off and placed it around her neck. His smile was all she needed.  
_You've no idea what I planned for you, I hope I control myself to do it all. It's like he watching a bell, his tie between my tits._  
She kneeled down and removed his socks. As she stood up, her hands made a trip up Vince's legs. Then going over his hard penis, up the stomach, and around his neck, as she licked his lips and kissed his forehead, before moving to his ear. Her tongue probed his ear, then she lightly bit the ear. 

“That's amazing, Abby, rub my cock again, please.”  
A sigh escaped Vince's mouth, so soft, it almost didn't reach her ear. Abby, moved a hand to his chest and unbuttoned one more button, then continued to his stomach and then his groin and the inside of his legs, before ending at his cock. She danced her fingers on it, feeling it quiver as it tried to break free of the pants that held it back. She lingered for several seconds, before giving it an up and down rub, all while she was slowly fucking his mouth with her tongue.  
_That will be one enjoyable piece of man meat!_  
“Oh, God, I'm on cloud nine.”  
She stopped kissing Vince, and walked behind him, dragging her arms on his shoulders. When behind him, her arms went under his and up to his shoulders, while she kissed his neck.  
“Do you like it so far?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Are you hard?”  
“Can't you tell? I might tear my pants soon.  
“Good, now continue enjoying the show.”  
Her hands dropped down to his waist and quickly found his belt, which she undid, then she untucked the shirt. Then walking around to look at Vince, her mouth sought out his, her tongue darting in his mouth, swirling his tongue while her hands pulled the belt out, dropping it to the floor. She reached her hand inside his pants, finding his cock.  
“Oh God Abby, that's sheer joy.”  
“That's one hard-on...to be proud of, dear. I need to take a closer look, just to make sure it's real.”  
Abby, slinked down to the floor, kneeling, she unbuttoned his jeans, using her teeth to pull the zipper down. His jeans dropped to his knees and Abby saw the wet spot on his briefs. She blew on it then grabbed it with her hand and started rubbing it, her other hand cupped his balls.  
He is large, I'd say, maybe eight inches now to finish unwrapping my present.  
Her hands moved, as she tucked her fingers under the band and while kissing and blowing on his engorged member, she teasingly pulled his briefs down to just above his balls, freeing his hard cock. Abby, did a rolling tap with her fingers, on each side of his manhood. Then she raised his legs, still blowing and teasing him while removing his jeans and briefs.  
_This is going to be a very enjoyable event for him and will make us tied in orgasms._  
“Vince, open your eyes and look at me.”  
He did and they looked into each other’s eyes. _His eyes look like lightning in the clouds, beautiful and ominous at the same time. Those eyes!_  
“This is one of your firsts tonight, lover. I want to see your eyes while I do this, and you to see mine.”  
“Yes,” escaped his mouth as he nodded his head and bent to look at her.  
Her tongue licked his cock, while a hand squeezed its base. Some pre-cum was leaking out and she licked it up.  
“Mmmm, nice and new boyfriend sweet.”  
“That was...do it again.”  
“Maybe I will, we'll see.”  
_He's getting close and my enjoyment is getting me wet. Time for some hand action and to check if two hands will fit._  
Abby placed one hand at the base of Vince's cock, next to his sac, her other hand on top of it. _Not quite, close so seven inches, still, something for Vince to be proud of and me happy._ Her hands began lightly twisting in opposite directions, around his cock, as she hovered her lips just above the tip, blowing softly on it.  
“Oh God Abby, please suck my dick. The anticipation, I can't take it.”  
Vince was aroused, making nervous movements, and sighs of pleasure as she brought him closer to the edge. She moved a hand to his balls, looking for the right place, which took a few seconds to find, she squeezed, lightly.  
_Now, to take him for as long I can hold him off._  
Her tongue swirled the tip of his swollen manhood before her mouth opened, and began taking Vince's cock in the glans was first, slowly she went in and out twice. Then she went farther down the shaft, humming.  
“Oh yes, Abby, this is the best my dick has ever felt.”  
She paused long enough to say, “I'm so glad you're enjoying this.”  
Abby covered her teeth with her lips and began pinching and biting his cock. She also resumed playing with his balls and began to feel them tightening.  
“I'm going to...no not yet, longer.” as Abby heard those words, one hand grabbed his butt cheek and pulled him closer. With the other hand, she used the fingers to rub the underside of his now glistening and engorged shaft, while her tongue rapidly flicked the tip, His balls became tight, Vince tightened as sighs of pleasure came from his mouth, his cock began spurting cum into Abby's mouth. Three good spurts, followed by a few smaller spurts, Abby swallowed, taking his manhood out of her mouth, licking and sucking as she did. She stood and kissed her way up his shirt, her hands grabbed his face.  
_Does my desire for it, make it taste sweeter? He's all contorted, why? He's large and had a fantastic ejaculation. Oh my, that's it, the time!_  
“Vince, talk to me,” as she smothered his mouth with her lips, then backed off, her arms wrapped around his neck, as she stared at his face.  
“I loved it and I'll remember it, always but...” Abby interrupted him.  
“You think you came too quickly?”  
“Well, maybe. Isn't having endurance, desirable?”  
“Vince, you lasted longer this time than earlier. That's endurance. That was an impressive load you deposited and I'll add that you are nicely endowed, trust me on this.”  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
“Absolutely. Feeling your large penis in my hands and then in my mouth. It was very enjoyable as it emptied itself. The look of sheer pleasure on your eyes and face, I know you were happy and yes, it was also pleasurable for me. Now, you've still some clothes on and you interrupted me. The night is still young.”  
Abby's mouth enveloped his, her tongue thrusting into his mouth, her hands just running through his hair. _His tongue is tentative. I wonder why...Oh, that's right. There's still some of his cum, on it, an unintended learning experience._ She backed away one hand reaching down between his legs and finding a semi-hard package.  
“That's still impressive, dear.” She began licking and kissing his lips, while one hand continued rubbing his cock, the other hand finished unbuttoning his shirt., pushing it off his shoulders, then she reached up and pulled his tie off of her neck.  
They clenched, tongues dancing and arms wrapping each other. Abby leaned toward the bed and they fell onto it.  
“We have the rest of the night and tomorrow to make love to each other.”  
“But, I've...” as a kiss prevented further comment.  
“You have one other first for us both to enjoy. There are no rules in bed dear. Talk, laugh, smile, touch and...” as Vince interrupted her comment, with a mouth enveloping kiss, his hand began exploring her thighs and dragging his fingers tips across her pussy, as arms wrapped around his neck and a tongue ran along the roof of his mouth. Abby moved her hands to his sides and tickled Vince. This got a laugh from him. “Oh, so that's where it is,” as his hands darted to her sides, returning the favor and getting Abby to laugh. Good, I broke the tension.  
The two of them held hands and kissed. Not seductively but lightly, romantically. Vince was tracing a figure eight around her breasts, while Abby was using her fingers to play with his hair. She slid her leg up his leg, reaching his private parts, where she just stopped and rolled enough to put Vince on his back as she was leaning against his left side. She began licking his ear and blowing in it. Her hand began teasing his cock, her fingers tracing over its entire length. She felt it grow. Her face moved down his neck, her tongue dragging as she gave small nips with her teeth. She then moved so that she was sideways to his groin. Vince's cock was as large as earlier and just as desirable to Abby.  
_A brief bout of tongue teasing and then I'll move on._  
Her mouth slowly made its way down his manhood. _I love feeling his body move to my ministrations._ Abby reached as far as she wanted to go and pulled off, sucking and her hand pulling and teasing his testicles.  
“How enjoyable was that, dear.”  
“Ecstatically, Abby. Please don't stop.”  
“Why should I? You did say I was in the driver’s seat,” as Abby moved to sit on Vince, her legs straddling him, she pinned his penis under her. She used her hands to caress his chest and sides as she lowered her face, running her tongue across his forehead and down to his lips.  
“Oh god Abby, that feels awesome.”  
“Thanks.”  
Vince's hands began massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples. _He is good at that and it's turning me on more, time for some teasing._ She slowly gyrated her hips, her pussy against his cock. _That feels so good, to both of us._  
“Your cock against my clit and pussy feels good.  
She raised herself above Vince, a hand grabbing and teasing his large shaft. “I'm so turned on Vince,” she moved and lowered herself onto Vince's good seven inches of pulsating manhood, slowly, she took more of his cock in, her passion rose as his dick fully entered her love canal. She felt it and smiled.  
“Oh, Vince you dick is making my cunt feel great.”  
“Great, Abby. What was that?” as his eyes got larger while looking at her.  
“That was me squeezing your marvelous member as it fills my pussy, far better and much more enjoyable than your finger was. Now, shouldn't you be doing something? I never said you could stop.”  
Vince's smiled and reached up, squeezing her breasts and nipples.  
“Do this, dear,” as she took one hand and moved it to her clit.  
“Rub my clit with your finger, up and down and in a circle. Yes, oh, that feels so good.”  
Abby took her time riding Vince. Slowly up and down, then in a circle. The expression on Vince's face, the way he was playing with one tit and moving his hand between her side, leg and her marvelously horny clit.  
_I'm so glad that I decided to be Vince's boyfriend. He truly likes me and cares. He's great with Thomas and Mary, which also is important._  
“Abby, what you're doing feels so great.”  
“I'm glad, now relax, and tonight is for you.”  
She continued to ride his large pole as her hand reached back and played with his balls. He started to thrust his cock with her movements.  
“Hmm, Vince that feels good and is making me wet.”  
Vince started going faster and I felt his penis and sac tensing and the look in his eyes is one she could watch all night long.”  
“Abby, I trying to hold on”  
“Don't, just let it happen.”  
Abby continued to alternate between circles and going up and down on him.  
“Oh fuck Abby, I'm coming, god am I coming.”

Vince just grabbed her hips and she felt his body tighten as the first spurt of cum, exploded inside of her, there were three more beautifully large spurts.  
She continued to move, gyrate and squeeze while his cock remained inside of her, for a couple of minutes, maybe three before he slipped out.  
Abby's arms moved to wrap his neck as she lay down on him, kissing him, then whispered in his ear. “That was a most wonderful performance. Welcome to being my lover and boyfriend. Now, let’s cuddle and see when you can do it with you on top,” as Abby slid off of him to lay on her right side, his left arm tracing in random patterns on her back.  
“When? I've cum three times.”  
“So? Trust me, I'm sure you'll be able, with the proper encouragement,” as she kissed him and with her left hand she held his right hand.  
“You're left-handed, aren't you?”  
“Yes, I am, Sherlock. It only took you like five hours to figure that out. That why I like laying this way, we each have our preferred hand available.”  
Her right hand began tracing around his ear and twirling his hair as her left hand was lightly rubbing his nipples.  
“That's different and nice. I see what you mean by exploring each other.”  
“True but intcey wincey spider was a most unexpected exploration on your part, dear,” her hand tracing in an 'S' as it moved down his stomach. Vince started saying, “Looking for the treasure..”  
As one hand was tracing in a random pattern, while his other hand mimicked Abby's, going down her stomach. They both arrived at their intended destinations, when Abby said, “X marks the spot?”  
They immediately began kissing, nothing very deep, but more than romantic, as their hands began teasing and toying with each other.  
_This is very nice, I'm turned on, despite being a little tired. Vince is responding, slower than I expected but still with the exuberance of youth. Okay, there's an aah from him as I dragged my fingers down his spine._  
A wave of pleasure began to build in Abby, like a camp fire being started, when his finger slipped inside of her moist canal. Abby started to tease his scrotum and marbles, her tongue now darting in and out of his mouth. She could feel Vince's fire growing in his groin. She formed a circle with her thumb and pointer finger, moving up and down his cock.  
“I love that Abby.”  
“Good, now try two fingers inside of me.”  
“Two?”  
“Yes, don't worry.”  
_He follows directions, very well!_ As Abby's hip's bucked a little when he inserted two fingers. Then to her pleasure and mild surprise, his fingers started moving in a scissor motion.  
“Oh, yes, Vince, that's fucking great,” Abby's hand now wrapped in his hair, pulled his head, hard to her lips as, she enveloped his mouth and using her teeth, she held onto his tongue and began sucking on it, flicking and swirling her tongue around it.  
“Your fingers are fucking me and they feel fucking great.”  
The campfire had now become a nice bonfire inside of her and she chose not to hold back. Her hips in motion with his hand, she began squeezing those two marvelous fingers. Her hand was now dancing, teasing the tip of his member as it jerked and moved to their bodies’ movements. Then her fire sprayed over her, like a shower of sparks erupting from a sparkler, and her pussy flushed onto Vince's hand. _Oh my! My third orgasm. Better than the first two, a nice medium orgasm. Now for his fourth._  
“Vince that was a very nice thing you did.”  
“I felt and enjoyed what happened.”  
Abby rolled onto her back, put the soles of her feet together and pulled them up close to her. Vince's body nestled very well into the 'butterfly' shape her legs created as her hand reached down.  
“Now for the last of your first times, Vince my dear. I'll guide you in and you just do the rest. Let your body take over.”  
“Abby, I...”  
Vince never finished as Abby's mouth locked onto his.  
“My dear lover, I've no expectations except that you enjoy yourself, I know that I really have enjoyed you this evening.”  
Vince felt her hand placed the tip of his cock into the area his fingers had recently occupied. His hips began to thrust as his hard-on entered her and then pulled out some only to be thrust back inside.  
Vince's head went to Abby's neck and ear, kissing and licking from there to the front of her neck and then up to her mouth where his tongue began thrusting into her mouth. Abby's arms wrapped around his neck, her hands running up and down his spine, seemingly making Vince, thrust faster but he almost came all the way out, so he slowed down. _Can't let that happen_  
Abby wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles, so when Vince thrust into her, she pulled him even closer and said.  
“Look at me.”  
Vince adjusted so he was resting on his arms and Abby kept hers running all over his back, but now using her fingernail tips.  
“Oh that feels good, Abby.”  
“Same here dear. Now, use your tongue and fuck my mouth, lover.”  
Vince did his best to comply, darting his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around her mouth, yet his body was reacting Abby's experienced ministrations. _He fills me up with his cock rather well. His body is tightening up._  
“Oh God Abby, I'm going to come,”  
“I know lover dear and it feels as beautiful as you look.”  
Abby, ran her fingers up and down his spine, his back arched a little as his body tensed and she felt Vince explode inside of her, his cum shots going deep into her cunt. She kept squeezing his cock as she pulled his face down and licked his nose, lips and kissed him softly but deeply.  
Vince lowered himself onto her, returning her kisses as he ran his hands through her hair. The two lovers remained like that for a while, when Abby shifted to her side, unlocking her ankles, yet keeping her legs entwined with his.  
“Well, love, your glow is so beautiful,” as she kissed him.  
“It shows that much?”  
“To me it does, it's both attractive and pleasing. So lover, how do you feel, any different,” as she seductively licked and lightly sucked on one of his fingers.  
“I feel very relaxed and comfortable, making love to you will be something I will remember, always. I'm curious, about how I...did you enjoy...”  
Abby laughed softly while placing two fingers over his mouth.  
“All guys want to know what you’re asking, how well they did? You, my dear lover and boyfriend, were exemplary this evening. You came four times and I felt every wonderful spurt. I came three times and no like I said earlier, it's a rare thing for both to orgasm at the same time. Now, we're tired, so let’s get some sleep, but who knows what could happen when one of us wakes up.”  
It was 6:45 am when Abby looked at the clock. She smiled as she thought on last night, her smile making her glow a little. She squeezed Vince's arm, still draped around her. _He's such a good man and just needs a good and understanding mentor and I truly do like him._  
She rolled to her side, as he rolled on his side, his back now to her.  
“Oh well, just means I do something different.” Abby's hand reached over and easily found his limp manhood. She whispered in his ear, “Just relax, lover boy. Let my hand wake that beautiful cock you have.”  
A soft moan of pleasure came from Vince as Abby took her time, playing with his manhood while talking to him.  
“You made me so happy, last night dear. Ted, it's been a while but I had such a good feeling during sex...”  
_OMG! I called Vince, Ted. Shit! Shit! Why did I do such a thing? Did he hear it? What the hell do I do now?_  
“Why did you stop, Abby that was feeling good.”  
“I've another idea. I'll take a quick shower and go down and make us breakfast, you shower while I'm cooking. I'll leave a robe for you to wear. I'll toss your clothes in the washing machine.”  
Vince rolled over and wrapped his arms around Abby, giving her a nice kiss. “Sounds very inviting, our first home cooked meal together.”  
“Yes, you’re right,” as Abby got out of bed, gathered Vince's clothes and went to shower. When finished, she put her robe on, got a nice kiss from Vince as he went into shower.  
_He knows what I said, how do I make it up to him._ Looking at Vince's clothes, she smiled. _I know just what to do._  
Thirty minutes later, she heard Vince coming down stairs. “Abby, breakfast smells great,” as he entered the kitchen.  
“Have a seat dear,” she looked at Vince, whose eye were large and he was smiling.  
“I thought you'd be wearing the robe I saw you in. You're wearing my shirt.”  
“I figured you'd like it, now sit, while we eat.”  
“Where's your plate?”  
“We're sharing, now, please sit.”  
Vince did as asked and Abby walked over and sat on his lap, some tears sliding down her cheeks.  
“What's wrong, Abby?”  
“I owe you an apology for earlier. I just slipped up and called you Ted. I didn't mean to and I don't know why I did. I never wanted to hurt you. For your first time and our first time, you were very enjoyable, kind and tender. I'm very happy that you’re my boyfriend.”  
Abby was crying a bit as some tears came down her cheeks.  
“Yes, I heard but I didn't know what to say to you. I was confused, concerned, and frustrated, but I wasn't mad.”  
“I meant what I said about you and last night.”  
“Abby, now it's my turn. Look at me.”  
She lifted her head to look at him, as he kissed her tears  
“Are you going to believe my eyes and words, or your imagination? You made a mistake and compared me to your dead husband. I'm flattered, really. Now, before the food gets too cold...”  
Abby gave Vince a deep, enduring kiss. “Your eyes of course. Thank you, Vince, now time to eat.”  
While Abby was alternating forkfuls of food between them, Vince unbuttoned the only button that kept his shirt from opening. Once open, he began teasing her nipples and tracing around her breasts.  
“Dear, stop for a moment.”  
Vince did and Abby dipped a finger in the pancake syrup, several times then spread it on her tits, breasts and around her mouth. “It seems I've spilled some syrup, Vince, would you mind cleaning it up? Then go ahead and tell me what you think.”  
Abby enjoyed Vince's ministrations on her tit's and nipples. She was getting warm and moist.  
“That was delicious, Abby, maybe I can make you breakfast tomorrow morning.”  
“That's an interesting suggestion, full of possibilities. Now..”  
Her hand reached down and began rubbing his cock as she adjusted so that her legs straddled him and were touching the floor. “We're going to make love. It's a sturdy chair, so you just sit, relax and enjoy and if you see anything to nibble on, go ahead. Then there's an empty bed we'll move to and our first shower together.”  
Abby's legs wrapped around Vince and the chair, her hand making sure Vince's cock was placed just right.  
“The windows..”  
“What about them? It does add an element of chance, don't they,” as Abby's mouth, captured her lover’s mouth.


End file.
